I Am His Unhappy Thought
by AmericasSweetDumbarse
Summary: The 'Princess Pirate' has lived a fatherless life, hoping he is still alive she sails with her mother that has taken over her fathers ship and meets Peter Dreadful Pan and falls into a forbidden love.
1. Waterfall, Ocean, and Sea

_

* * *

_

**I Am His Unhappy Thought**

* * *

_"Mummy?" asked the little girl. _

_"Yes, baby?" her mother replied while brushing the tangles out of her hair._

_"Why are we going on the big boat again? Where is daddy?"_

_The woman stopped brushing her hair as if the words said before cut her. "Your father has gone away on a big adventure. Your father, James, he's fighting other pirates and every time he defeats one he takes something special and puts it in a small box to give it to you when he returns."_

_"Oh! Mummy, tell me about how daddy defeated Peter Pan! That mean ol' Peter Pan hurt my daddy, but daddy got em' right. My daddy got em'. Right ma ma?"_

_"Yes, baby. Your daddy got em' right in the chest."_

_"Tell me ma ma." The little girl said climbing in to the small bed that she shared with her mother._

_The girl had long black hair, just like her mother, but her eyes. Her eyes were the one thing that belongs to her father, her blue piercing eyes._

_"Well, one night your father, Captain Hook they called him, was asleep dreaming of having a beautiful daughter," the girl started to giggle knowing that that little girl in the story was her, "when Smee woke him. What is it you need he said as he put on the hook that Peter dreadful Pan gave him. He's back Cap'n. Pan, he's back. James got up and walked out on deck and told them all to brace themselves then Pan attacked. He attacked your father, but when he came flying, darting out of the air he flew straight into your fathers hook and died, but James still to this day has not found the lost boys hide out for they had fled before any more damage could be done."_

_The girl jumped up on the bed and pretended to have a swordfight with Pan and then fell into bet in a fit of giggles._

_"It is time for bed now, Lyanna"_

_"Good night mummy. I love you." Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, too. I love you, too."_

* * *

I darted up in bed. A dream, just a dream. I was older now, fifteen actually. I would be the same age of Peter Dreadful Pan, but he's dead, after the big _Neverland _episode. Oh, yes, you don't know? When everyone was growing in _Neverland_? Even Pan was growing and he went to seek help from Wendy, but Wendy indeed had grown and married, but then suddenly time stopped and Pan saved _Neverland_. To make long story short, we grew then stopped. We can only grow older if we wish it. The end.

My father hasn't returned yet. My mother is now the Cap'n of the Jolly Rodger and I am known as the 'Princess Pirate'. That's what my father used to call me. My father. Cap'n James Hook. Father to me, Lyanna (waterfall) Monna (ocean) Rona (sea) Hook. Big name I know, but my father thought that my name should have something to do with water.

This is the story of waterfall, ocean, and sea.

This story is about me.


	2. Meeting The Unexpected

**_I Am His Unhappy Thought_**

* * *

**_Meeting The Unexpected_**

* * *

I swam away from the Jolly Rodger hoping I wouldn't get caught by a mermaid or water nymph.

A mermaid, well, she would drown me or try to take me to her world drowning me in the process.

A water nymph, actually they aren't bad. They won't try to kill you, but they have a tendency to tell the mermaids you're out then well back to problem number one.

As soon as I got out of the water I rang my hair out and took off my main clothes leaving me in my under garments. This is not unusual for me. I do it everyday I can get away from the boat. While I was just waiting for my dress to dry I fell asleep on the sand.

I awoke seeing a boy poking at my clothes.

"Do you mind?" I asked a little annoyed.

He jumped and looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry, M-m-m-ms. I was just looking for my fairy he when looking in your clothes and he won't come out."

I walked over to my clothes and started waving them until I saw a fairy fly out. I heard the boy murmur so that I couldn't hear him, "One way to get him out."

The fairy looked up at me and started talking really fast. The only words I caught was you, stupid, and don't. I just grabbed my clothes and put them on in front of the boy whose cheeks were tinged light red. I didn't really care, so I put em' on and left.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. When he caught up he was red in the face and out of breath. I guess he would be seeing as how I didn't stop, but that stupid bugger kept fallowing me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I-I-I-I j-j-j-us—t..." I interrupted him. "Oh come on, out with it then."

"I just wanted to give you your dagger." He held it out in front of him.

"Thanks now, be on your way." He nodded and left. I probably scared the little bugger.

As soon as I reached my destination I just sat on a rock and heard the birds chirping and some wood nymphs making music. I couldn't help but start to dance and most of the fairies joined my flying around me with rhythm.

When most of my excitement started to were off I had stopped and fell asleep oblivious to the noise around me.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep were two blue eyes staring back at me.

When I awoke from my slumber I took in all my surroundings. The first thing I saw was the window. It was small and had sticks for the framing and there was no glass. The bed was made into the rocky wall, but was very comfortable.

I walked out of the door coming face to face with a boy who had red hair and big brown eyes.

"Um...hi. Did you bring me here?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"No," he pointed to the boy in the corner playing with a dagger, my dagger, "he did."

The boy from in the corner walked over to me and held out his hand for me to shake. I just looked at it like it was poison. He put it at his sides looking kind of embarrassed, but pushed it aside and looked...unreadable.

"My name is Shaun, but most call me Tangles." I just looked at him.

"So," I drawled, "Why did you bring me here and why were you playing with my dagger?" I snapped.

"Well, I had your dagger because when people sleep with _sharp_ objects lying beside them they could stab themselves and I brought you here because I wouldn't want you to sleep on the ground."

"It's not like I haven't before," I mumbled, "So you decided to bring me back here."

"Either that or let the pirates have you." Another boy entered at the word 'pirate', but I didn't notice him.

"Yeah, let the pirates have me. If you haven't noticed I **_AM_** a pirate." Almost immediately that one boy had flew at me with a dagger at my throat.

"Who are you? I didn't know pirates would go this low and letchildren in."

"I am the 'Princess Pirate' and I was born into piracy."

"Born?" he said through gritted teeth. "And what makes you _Princess _Pirate? You're just as dirty as any other." I had now kicked his feet from underneath his so that he was flat on his back. I jumped on him pulling out my short sword in the process and holding it to his throat.

"Because my father is Cap'n as so is my mother."

"Cap'n?" he raised his eyebrows, "Cap'n of what? The Jolly Rodger?" He said almost liked it was a joke.

"Yes," I sat back confused. Now was a moment where he could strike, but he didn't move.

"How? Wait...who is your father."

"Well, James Hook, of course." I said as if it was obvious.

He laughed, "James Hook? Why he's dead!"

"No, no, no he isn't. My mother said so herself." Then I took in his features. Blonde hair with a bit of brown here and there and green piercing eyes. Green like the forest, but then again light like a lime. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Peter Pan and these, "he pointed to the rest of the boys, "are the Lost Boys." I urgently pressed the dagger back down by his neck.

"How are you alive?" I gritted my teeth for about the fourth time today.

"Is that a serious question?" he spit back at me.

"You said my father was dead, and then you must have killed him." I said more to myself then to him.

"Well, actually he killed himself. Let me tell you how he died. Ah, where should I start?"

"From the beginning." I pressed the dagger father into his neck, but not so that it would cut him just intimidate him a little.

"Well, you know that hook he had on his hand? Yes? Well I gave it to him. I cut his hand off in a fight and threw it to a crocodile. The beast loved it so much he was after Hook ever since. Well lets fast forward, the day Wendy was leaving. Hook had kidnapped her and the Lost Boys taking them so that I would rescue them. I rescued them alright and then Hook decided he wanted to fly like Peter Pan, so he got some fairy dust and put it on himself then he flew, fighting me, too. Now he soon started to really get to me telling me Wendy would leave me and such, as she did later, but that is a different story for another time. Anyway he got me on the ground and was about to kill me, but Wendy stopped him and he threw her down there with me. Then she kissed me. And I got all my energy back and pushed Hook all the way out over the sea, but he could still fly. And you should know that unhappy thought bring people down so that they can't fly. I, Wendy, and the Lost boys kept chanting something, something I can't remember what it was,until he said it himself and the crocodile ate him whole. So really he killed himself." He finished with a smirk, but when he saw the look in my eyes he stopped. I stabbed the ground, right beside his head, picked it up again, and ran.

Ran away from Peter Pan.

Ran away from his Secret Hideout.

Ran away from the lost boys.

Ran away from the truth.


	3. Those Who You Think Hate You Most Defina

**_I Am His Unhappy Thought_**

* * *

**_Those Who You Think Hate You Most Definatley Don't_**

* * *

"Where have you been? I sent Michael out to look for you, but you were no where to be found. I was so worried. Tell me where you were." My mother yelled, but that was not what was on my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Tell you? Tell you what?"

I jumped up off the bed so that I was closer to her, "Tell me that my father was dead. Killed. Eaten by a bloody beast. Why did you lie? You liar. You never cared about me. If you did you would have told me," I let a tear drop and whispered, "but you don't." I then ran off the boat which had been put on land. I ran to the one spot that could calm my nerves. The Waterfall.

I sat down on a rock and soon was splashed with water. Mermaids. They may be terrible mysterious creatures, but I like them as long as I'm on dry land and their in the water.

I started to talk to them. I had always knew there language, seeing as how my great grandmother was half mermaid.

_"Hello Princess."_

_"Hello Evania."_

_"I see you have found Peter Pan."_

_"Yes, and you do not know how much I despise of him. I could almost say I hate him. He says he didn't kill my father, but he helped. He so bloody lucky I don't have a rifle."_

_"You might hate him; Princess, but I can't say he feels the same." _I didn't really pay attention to what she said, I was mad at Peter Pan and my mother;

_"I mean who does he think he is?"_

_"He thinks he's standing right behind you." _This was not the soft, seductive voice of Evania of who had let out a screech and fled. It was the voice of a male. A male I hate oh-so-much

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him without turning towards him.

"Long enough to know that you hate me."

"That much was obvious." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"You killed my father or helped at least."

"Yes, but it was his fault. He's the one who wanted to kill me for God knows what and all I did was wish to never grow up." I had turned around towards him. "I just wish you wouldn't hate me"

"Well, how would you feel if I killed you mother or father." He jumped on top of me, dagger to my throat.

"Don't ever talk about my parents like that." He threatened.

"Why not? You're the one who ran away from them to never grow up. Even dearest Wendy wanted to grow up. And the only kiss you ever got was from her so try growing up now." I had pushed a button because he had a look of pure murder on his face.

I thought he would hit me, but he did the exact opposite he kissed me, but only for a brief moment, only brushing his lips over my cheek. I was so shocked I didn't move from my position when he was getting off of me.

As he was about to fly off he mumbled to himself, "Now I also kissed you, Princess." But I had heard him.

* * *

_The room was white. Everything was white. Then the surroundings changed and I was walking on a beach looking out at the sea. It changed again and now I was on a cliff. Minutes went by that felt like an eternity, just me standing at the tip of the cliff, and then I felt two arms rap around me._

_"Princess, I love you" His voice was so familiar, but I couldn't see his face._

I opened my eyes cold sweat droplets forming on my head. It was a very weird dream. Around here dreams are dreamt for a reason...one that shall soon be revealed. I got up out of bed and dismissed the thought out of my mind.

I dressed in my trousers and a button up shirt. I was thinking of going to talk things out with my mother, but decided against it.

As soon as I started tying my other boot Michael walked in.

Michael is a year older than me, sixteen. He was once a Lost Boy, but he wanted to be a pirate. He pretty much begged my mother to let him on board, and so she did. My mother always said he had a crush on me, but he never really showed it.

"Good day isn't it, Lyanna."

"Sure." I muttered.

"A fine day to go swimming?"

"Maybe later." I finished putting my boot on and stood walking past him and out of my room.

"Where are you going?"

"Away, Michael."

He stood in front of me blocking my way from passing him in the small passage way. "Where is away."

"Move, deck scrubber." I was getting irritated.

"Or else?"

"I'll divorce you."

He stood there dumbstruck, "We aren't married"

"Divorce is a Latin word for ripping out a man's genitals through his wallet so I suggest you move. You dolt!" He moved out of my way when another pirate, Jacob. He was another youngon' on the boat, besides me and Michael.

Jacob was found drifting out on sea on a piece of wood. I always liked him best. He's only a month older than me and he teases me for it.

"Good mourning, Jacob." I greeted.

"Afternoon." I flushed seeing as how I woke up late. He was going in the opposite direction I was going in so I sighed and finally pushed past Michael reaching the main deck.

I sat down against the tree, happy I went out. I drank from the small spring. I just sat there questioning about everything. I thought about Peter Awful Pan, about Jacob, about my mother, and lastly about my father.

It wasn't long until I heard the crack of a twig snapping under someone's foot.

"Someone's watching me." I murmured. "Who's there? Tell me before I cut your fingers off." There was rustling from behind the berry bush. "Alright just come out, already, I know you're behind the berry bush. I don't want to hurt you."

It was that boy that was poking my clothes the day before I met Peter. I stood and held out my hand.

"I know before I was sort of rude, but my name is Lyanna." He shook my hand reluctantly and replied, "I know."

"You do." I let go and raised an eyebrow.

"Peter keeps talking about you."

"Pan? What would he want with me?"

"He wants to-to-. It's a big secret." He said starting to back away from me.

"Oh really?" Then he ran and I looked for my dagger to throw at him, but it wasn't there. "You little bugger. Come back."

I shortly saw him run into a little house thing.

* * *

Quick Author Note: Remember in the beginning when I said he grew a little like Lyanna? Well he matured, too. He's like a hormone teenager, but a little childish. If requested I will post a one shot on what happened to make them grow older. 


End file.
